


Happiness is only Temporary

by Honey_kpop



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, san isn't his abuser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_kpop/pseuds/Honey_kpop
Summary: He was the love of his life. He loved him and was told the same yet why does he have bruises all over his face and body."Wooyoung, please just give us a chance.""I'm sorry, Sannie."
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Happiness is only Temporary

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> it's my first time writing so it's probably going to be bad lol  
> please be mindful that this story would touch the topics of domestic abuse so please be mindful.  
> Enjoy~

_Only his soft panting was heard throughout the room. He's been together with him for a year yet he doesn't get tired of the amazing sex or how lovely he treats him. This is the best._

_"Wooyoung, you're getting too heavy. Try cutting off the junk food." And just like that his smile and happiness was gone._

"Hey Wooyoung, would you like to eat ramen?" The other just shook his head no, making the other sigh. "Are you okay?" Once again the other just shook his head and San decided to leave him alone before he starts crying at the sight of his roommate, best friend and crush. Wooyoung is the sweetest person he has ever met. Always smiling and willing to help someone out. He was always so quick to make him feel better yet he can't do the same.

His stomach growling was reminding him of his hunger but he can't eat. He's too _heavy._ It's sad how he hasn't been together with that man for two months already yet his words keep circling around his head, reminding him of how fat, pathetic, worthless he is. It doesn't matter, he'll just sleep it away like he always does.

_"Where were you?" Wooyoung flinched at the others' tone. "I-I was out with Sannie." Wooyoung cursed himself inwardly for stuttering, knowing that the other hates it. "Do you always have to be with him? You're not his bitch so stop acting like it." The shorter male could only sigh, "I'm not a bitch. Stop calling me that, I have already told you many times that I don't-" A loud smack was heard throughout the living room. Tears welled up in his eyes and a hand came to touch his injured cheek. "Oh my god. Wooyoung, I'm so sorry. I didn't- I swear- I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." The taller man wails and is quick to grab the other. "I think...I need some time."_

_"No! please, I'm sorry. I swear I'll never do that again and I won't ever call you a bitch. I'm so sorry, baby, please forgive me." He knows he shouldn't give in so easily but he just can't help it plus he knows that the other has been stressed out because of school. "It's okay. I forgive you."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too." That night, they explored each others' bodies and Wooyoung felt loved._

When Wooyoung woke up again, it was already nighttime. The smell of food made his stomach growl and he so badly wanted to cave in but he couldn't. He was too _fat._ He would quickly just go fetch a water bottle and a protein bar then call it a night again. But before he can make any movement, San opened the door, smiling so brightly at him. "Come eat. The food is ready." 

"I'm not hungry." 

"Please. Please eat. Even if it's just a little bit." 

"No San, I have gained three pounds because of you." Wooyoung saw the hurt in San's eyes. "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." San gave him a small smile almost afraid to say something. "It's okay. I'll bring you your protein bar and water." Before he can even utter a thank you, he was out the door. 

* * *

_Ever since that night, things have gotten worse. Wooyoung didn't know what was happening to his relationship, to his lover. He was happy-extremely happy- for five months and now he doesn't even know. He does love his boyfriend and the other claims he does. So why does he have to stand in front of his bathroom mirror covering his bruises with makeup. He wants to tell someone, wants to tell San but he can't. He can't bring himself to say "oh my boyfriend hits me." It's difficult and the constant fear he feels whenever he goes visit his boyfriend's house._

_Some days, he treats him so lovely that he forgets about those fears or worries and enjoys that moment. But other days and majority of the time, he just snaps at him for no reason and they always end up in the same position. Wooyoung on the floor with ragged breaths, sometimes blood dripping on the floor. Wooyoung knows this isn't right but it's his fault for not being up to the others' standards._

_The beatings would usually happen whenever he went out with San so he decided to spend less time with him, even though the other was upset. That kept his boyfriend happy for a few weeks and then he would just start hitting him for the smallest things. If his food didn't go up to his standards, if he would cancel on dates, if he would be on his phone or ignore him. He was honestly terrified of making any type of movement whenever they were together. The harsh comments he would receive upon his arrival every time didn't help the sadness he felt in his chest. Yet despise all of this, the moments they would actually act lovey-dovey would make him feel so special that all his worries, sadness, insecurities, fear would go away. But that wouldn't last too long._

_A little while after completing one year together, Wooyoung and San went out with a couple of friends and of course he told his boyfriend. He was told to be careful and he gave him a bunch of kisses but Wooyoung got a little carried with drinks and forgot to text him back. He didn't try reaching out to Wooyoung so he didn't think much of it until he went to visit. He doesn't remember much of that day, only begging for him to stop and waking up in a hospital bed. He was scared and clueless on how he got there but his questions were quickly answered when San walked in the room. "Thank goodness you're awake."_

_"Sannie, why am I here?" San pulled away from him before sighing, "You weren't coming home. It's not unusual for you to go sleep in that bastard's house but it was a school night and you only stay over on weekends." Wooyoung nodded slowly, "I got worried and went to his house...he put up a fight to let me in but I still managed to get in then I-I saw you... all covered i bruises and I just lost it. Why didn't you tell me you were going through this?" Wooyoung felt guilty when he saw the tears in San's eyes._

_"I was scared and confused. I wasn't sure what to do. I'm sorry."_

_"It's not your fault. I know it's difficult and right now is not a good time but please you have to report him to the police." He just stood quiet._

* * *

It took a lot of convincing from San and his courage to report him to the police and that transition was still a blur to him. During the first month of not being together and going to court and dealing with all those people was so stressful. He stopped attending class and would always sleep, only time he ever got up was to go to court. He barely ate and he just couldn't. He would constantly cry and remember all those beatings, all those harsh words that said to him. 

After a while, San couldn't take it anymore and begged him to go see a Psychologist and he did because it hurt him to see his best friend cry. Attending those sessions helped him out a lot but he still has his dark days where he doesn't eat, talk, shower. All he remembers was what that man did to him and while he would try his hardest to forget about it, he couldn't. He would see his shadow at night after having a nightmare, he would cry while looking at himself in the mirror, disgusted with himself. 

It's been a month since he has been attending his sessions and three months since he left that man. He has been feeling better about himself but right now was different. He felt horrible with himself. His best friend for who knows how long is confessing to him and he couldn't accept it.

"Wooyoung, please just give us a chance."   
"I'm sorry, Sannie."

He saw the hurt in the others' eyes but he just couldn't bring himself to say that he felt the same. San was such a beautiful person and he didn't deserve someone like him by his side. He deserved much better. When he saw the tears fall from his eyes, he wanted to reach forward to wipe them away while whispering how much he loves him but he held himself back. This is for the best. 

"Woo...I-I love you and if you don't love me back that's perfectly fine. I'm sorry for troubling you." Before he can even utter a word out, the other was gone. That night he cried himself to sleep. 

These past couple of days have been hell. He knows that San has been avoiding him but can he blame the other, no, it's his own fault anyways. But he still feels his heart drop when the other only gives him a small smile and quickly goes to his room. He truly hated himself. 

_"Maybe if you behaved better I wouldn't need to hit you."_

_"Look at you! Lose some damn weight. I want to date a human not a pig."_

_"Stop crying! It's the damn truth, no one in this world would ever love someone as pathetic as you."_

Wooyoung woke up scared with sweat running down his back and his heart pounding in his chest. He cries. He cries and cries until he couldn't cry anymore. He has been feeling fine so why now? This is the worst. Wooyoung quickly goes to the bathroom to wash his face before going to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. But stopping dead in his tracks when he sees San in their kitchen table. What perfect timing. 

"Woo? What's wrong?" He hears his strained voice and sees his tear stained face. A sigh left his lips.

"Sannie, What's wrong with you? You've been crying." Wooyoung knows deep down inside that it's most likely his fault.

"Nothing, Woo. Just go to sleep." 

"No! Tell me what's wrong."

"If you tell me why you were crying also?"

"I wasn't-"  
"Your eyes are red." _Of course they are._

"I just had a bad dream."

"Are you okay? How do you feel? Come on, I'll help you fall asleep." 

"No. Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing. Let's just go."

"No! Tell me what's wrong!" San could only sigh, he didn't really want to talk about it but the other won't back down. But he doesn't want him to think that it's his fault.

"Stress. Now come on, I'll help you fall asleep." Wooyoung only stood shut, he knew the other was lying but why should he force the other to say the truth if he knows it's his fault. 

"How?" A confused look was thrown at him.

"How what?"

"How could you still care for me even though I rejected you..."

"Wooyoung, you rejected me but I'll never stop being your friend. I won't let something like this come between us. I'll always be here no matter what." He can't help the tears that fall from his eyes. _How pathetic._

"Ah- don't cry-I'm sorry." The other only let out a breathy laugh as the tears continue to fall. 

"I'm sorry. Because of me...because of my insecurities-" 

"Woo stop. Don't blame yourself, it's okay." 

"No! it's not...I-I love you too but I only rejected you because I thought I wasn't worthy." The room was quiet except for the occasional sobs that would leave Wooyoung's lips. 

"Wooyoung, you are worthy don't think any less of you. You are one of the kindest and most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on. I love you so much and you are worth way more than you put yourself to be." 

"I'm sorry, Sannie." The other only pulled him in for a kiss. "You don't need to be sorry. I love you so damn much."

"Me too. I love you so much." Soft giggles left their lips.

"Be mine?" 

"Of course." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if it's bad especially the ending (It's rushed) I can't write endings for shit.


End file.
